1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel anthelmintic and insecticidal compositions in general, and, more specifically, compositions containing thiophene derivatives as active ingredients.
2. Technology Description
Control of parasitic infections in human and animal populations remains an important global endeavor. The causative organisms may be categorized as endoparasitic members of the classes Nematoda, Cestoidea and Trematoda or phylum Protozoa, or as ectoparasitic members of the phylum Arthropoda. The former comprises infections of the stomach, intestinal tracts, lymphatic system, tissues, liver, lungs, heart and brain. Examples include trichinosis, lymphatic filariasis, onchocerciasis, schistosomiasis, leishmaniasis, trypanosomiasis, giardiasis, coccidiosis and malaria. The latter ectoparasites include lice, ticks, mites, biting flies, fleas and mosquitoes. These often serve as vectors and intermediate hosts to endoparasites for transmission to human or animal hosts. While certain helminthiases can be treated with known drugs, evolutionary development of resistance necessitates a further search for improved efficacy in next generation anthelmintic agents.
The control of ectoparasites, such as fleas, ticks, biting flies and the like, has long been recognized as an important aspect of human and animal health regimens. Traditional treatments were topically applied, such as the famous dips for cattle, and indeed such treatments are still in wide use. The more modern thrust of research, however, has been towards compounds, which can be administered orally, or parenterally to the animals and which will control ectoparasitic populations by poisoning individual parasites when they ingest the blood of a treated animal.
The control of endoparasites, especially intestinal parasites, has also been an important aspect of human and animal health regimens. Although a number of ectoparasiticides and endoparasiticides are in use, these suffer from a variety of problems, including a limited spectrum of activity, the need for repeated treatment and, in many instances, resistance by parasites. The development of novel endo- and ectoparasiticides is therefore essential to ensure safe and effective treatment of a wide range of parasites over a long period of time.
Despite the above teachings, there still exists a need in the art for treatment of pests.